Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access systems with equipment such as wireless access nodes along with various control and routing nodes that provide wireless access to communication services for wireless communication devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between wireless communication devices, service providers, and other end user devices. The user communications typically include voice calls, data exchange, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
In some wireless communication systems, more than one wireless communication network can be employed across a similar geographic region, with each wireless communication network including one or more sectors of wireless coverage. For example, a first wireless network employing a first wireless communication protocol can be deployed along with a second wireless network employing a second wireless communication protocol. Separate wireless access equipment can be deployed for each wireless network, such as when a fourth generation (4G) Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless network is deployed over a similar geographic area as a third generation (3G) wireless network or other wireless networks.
Many wireless communication devices today contain and communicate highly sensitive information about users and their businesses. This information may include bank codes, usernames and passwords, among other information. To protect this information applications use a variety of techniques to encrypt or otherwise make it more difficult for unwanted persons to view this important data. Such methods include encrypting the data on the device itself, encrypting the communications with the device, among other security measures. The purpose of all of these precautions is to ensure that the personal user information stays private.
Overview
Examples disclosed herein provide systems, methods, hardware, and software for initiating a secured application communication. In one instance, a method for initiating communication on a wireless communication device includes identifying a communication request for a secured application and selecting one or more radio transceivers for the communication request. The method further provides initializing the one or more radio transceivers to search for availability data based on an open operating system command and identifying an appropriate transceiver based on the availability data. The method further includes initiating a communication for the secured application using the appropriate transceiver.
In another example, a computer apparatus to facilitate communications for a secure application includes processing instructions that direct the wireless communication device to identify a communication request for a secured application, select one or more radio transceivers for the communication request, initialize the one or more radio transceivers to search for availability data based on an open operating system command, identify an appropriate transceiver based on the availability data, and initialize a communication for the secured application using the appropriate transceiver. The apparatus further includes one or more non-transitory computer readable media that store the processing instructions.